


Lacking

by gryfndor_godess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfndor_godess/pseuds/gryfndor_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megstiel drabble, S9 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking

"Do you miss them?"

Beneath her idly stroking fingers, his back tenses. In the bright artificial lighting of their bedroom in the Dicks of Letters hideaway, his shoulder blades stand out in stark relief, naked in more ways than one. 

Her lips are an inch away from one when she remembers herself and rears back. A knot of familiar anger tightens in her stomach, replacing the sympathy that was there a second before.

Whose impulse is that, that comforting, gentle, _compassionate_ touch? Is it hers? Or the _body’s_?

His voice distracts her, harsh and bitter and so _hard_ he almost sounds like himself. "Do you miss being a demon?"

Her throat tightens, and her fingernails dig into his back hard enough to make his frail new body wince ( _that_ , at least, is all her). It’s a stupid question.

But then, so was hers.


End file.
